


怎么了 chapter10

by pearlwh0809



Category: all汶
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwh0809/pseuds/pearlwh0809





	怎么了 chapter10

徐炳超楞住了，这是他完全没有想到的结果。  
李汶翰把分手这两个字说的这么轻巧，好像从来没有对他有过任何的真情实意。  
他彻底失去了理智。  
徐炳超把李汶翰拖进家里，把李汶翰抵在玄关的墙上亲吻他的嘴唇。  
李汶翰推他，不住的挣扎，甚至在他的舌头上用力的一咬，血腥味刺激了徐炳超的感官。  
他离开他的唇，李汶翰红着眼睛看着他，眼神里的怨恨像刀一样扎在他心上。他无法接受李汶翰这样的眼神，粗暴的抓着李汶翰的肩膀将人转了过去，把李汶翰困在他的身体和墙壁之间。  
徐炳超从门口的衣帽架上抽下来一条皮带，把李汶翰的两只手系在了身后。  
他们做过很多次，对彼此的身体都很熟悉，他沿着李汶翰的敏感带挑逗着他，将自己蓬勃的欲望在他的臀上摩擦。  
李汶翰的头顶在墙壁上，声音闷闷地说：“徐炳超，别让我变得讨厌你。”  
徐炳超听完倒是笑了：“讨厌我？那也行啊，至少是最独一无二的感情了。”  
李汶翰艰涩的内里被他一点一点入侵，撕裂一般的感觉让李汶翰双腿发软，又被他钳住不能动弹。  
很快，温热的血液包裹了他的下身，他的律动开始变得轻松起来。  
熟悉的快感袭来，让他想起他们那些甜蜜的过往，李汶翰的身体很软，两条腿盘在他的腰上，眼角的媚态那么好看，他会拉过他的脖子要他的亲吻，呻吟声断断续续的渗出来。  
李汶翰在性事上一直很温柔，会配合他所有无理的要求，但那并不是一种取悦。  
而现在，他看不见他的脸，他哭了吗？很难过吗？  
像失去胡春杨那样难过吗？  
不，那不行，他要李汶翰这一刻的难过专属于他一个人，他要他的痛苦专属于他一个人。  
李汶翰的抗拒逐渐变得无力，整个身子软软的陷在他的怀里，倒是帮助他进入了更深的地方。  
他不是不心疼，但是已经没有回头的路了。泪意往徐炳超的眼睛里冲，他一口咬在李汶翰的肩头，像匹狼一样，肆意的侵犯着伤害着面前的人。  
他射了出来。  
他从李汶翰的身体里退出来，李汶翰脱力的跪在了地上，他蹲下来解开他手上缠着的皮带，两条红色的痕迹非常刺眼的嵌在他的手腕皮肤上。  
他把他的玻璃娃娃摔碎了。  
回不去了。  
徐炳超逃跑一般的摔上李汶翰家的门离开了。


End file.
